A Reflection of the Past
by gummyninjagirl01
Summary: There were always inhabitants on the moon. Some people just didn't know that. Both demons and humanoid creatures resided there. And when Waka has these strange prophesies, what a hard life for a kid. Especially when the former moon god is trying to track you down and kill you.


**OH LOOK I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS FIRST CHAPTER! Okay. So they're speaking English on the moon while on Nippon, they speak Japanese. So no French words. None at all. (Okay, maybe later in the story but I'll put up translations). Karasu belongs to KarasuKiba-Chan over on deviantART and Aisu belongs to SuffocationXJay. Yami belongs to Clover and Sugawara (Michizane) belongs to Capcom. I own everyone else. Please review and I'm saying it here because I don't want to end up putting this R&R sign at the bottom to be left alone. So yeah please R&R, arigatou!**

* * *

It was a nice day on the moon. The moon shone —as usual. The people and demons on the moon went about their business —as usual. And the children that attended a school on the east part of the rock, were making a mess and getting yelled at —as usual.

"Why is it that you kids never SHUT UP?!" The teacher yelled, trying to get their attention but to no avail. "Just shut up already! Be quiet!" He's really getting tired of this. So he pulled out a whistle.

One boy noticed this and kept tapping his friend to try to get his attention. He was muttering little phrases like, "dude, dude" and "hey! He's gonna do it! Cover your ears! Quick!" As the other boy turned around, the whistle was blown before the first boy could block his own ears from the awful sound.

"Now!" Well the teacher looked pleased with himself. "I've finally got your attention. Which took about…lets say…twelve minutes." At the comment a black haired demon offspring rolled her eyes. Everybody has heard this at least twenty times this week. "All you kids have a C or worse in the class. You all suck in math." Gee… How inspirational. He paused, taking a look at everybody's expressions. Either disappointed, confused, and some didn't even looked like they cared! "Everyone here except for Yoshitomo Minamoto-San."

At the sound of his name, the blond boy looked up from his daydreaming, only to see twenty-one pairs of eyes staring directly at him. "Uh… can you restate the question please, Sensei?"

Several students cracked up at Yoshitomo's statement. But the teacher just twitched his eye. _Did he really not hear me after that huge lecture I gave?_ "It was not a question, Minamoto-San. It was a compliment. You have the only A in the class," he stated matter-of-factly.

_Riiiinng! _The bell rang for the end of the day. All the students were about to leave when the teacher stopped at the door before anybody can get out of this stinking classroom. "Lily, Yoshitomo! C'mere!" The two came up. The demon girl and the moon tribe boy. The other students thought that the two were in trouble. So they "oohed" them. The teacher shooed the other students with his hand saying, "you all may leave now." And soon the room was empty, with only three people standing inside.

Lily started to question why she and Yoshitomo were in the room. "Are we in trouble? Or…" she trailed off.

"It's because—" their sensei was about to explain only to be cut off.

"Is this about those kappa in the teachers restroom, Mayzoro-sensei?" Yoshitomo asked uncomfortably.

Mayzoro narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Um… no?" he asked in a question-y way. "What're you—"

"Or this isn't about your car being scratched, right?" The blond's gaze shifted nervously.

"Wha… what are you talking about? I wasn't even thinking of th— Wait! What did you say about my car?!"

"Er… nothing!" Yoshitomo said quickly.

"No! I want to—"

"I have nothing to do with those!" He looked everywhere else, trying to avoid his teacher's gaze. "I didn't do anything…" he muttered.

Lily looked at Yoshitomo, then back to their sensei. "Um… So what is this about? Why'd you call us here?" She looked at Mayzoro who was now eyeing the blond boy suspiciously.

"Ahem… this has nothing to do with whatever it is that he was talking about. This is about your grades, Lily-chan."

Yoshitomo sprang up. "Then why the hell am I here? I could be home eating ice cream right now!" he complained.

"I am not done yet, Minamoto-san!" The teacher explained sternly, rubbing his temples. "I want you," he pointed a finger at Yoshitomo. "To tutor her." He put his fingers together, forming a childish gun.

"What! I don't need any tutoring!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes you do—"

"Woah! I'm not gonna do this!" the blond boy defended.

"Yes you are," Mayzoro said.

"No I won't!"

"I'll give you money."

"…"

"…"

The demon girl twitched her eye yelling out, "You can't be serious! Yoshitomo-kun is a nutjob! He won't tutor me even if you bribe him to!"

"I'll do it."

"Say what now?" Lily and Mayzoro said in unison, stupefied.

Minamoto smiled sheepishly. "My family needs the money."

Mayzoro pushed the two out of the room. "Good! Now we have a test tomorrow! And I expect both of you to pass with a B or higher. Well… see ya!" He shut the door to the classroom. _Wait! _he thought. He swung open the door. "What did you say was in the teachers restroom?!"

Yoshitomo sweatdropped. "Uh… psh, I-I didn't say anything about the teachers restroom. Ahaha…" he pointed a finger at his teacher. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" Lily gave him a you're-the-only-crazy-person-here look. The moon tribe boy grabbed the demon's hand and they raced to her house.

* * *

There was a sigh. It was silent in Lily's house. Nobody except her lived there anyway. She began thinking about her stupid teacher when a certain boy's giggling broke her train of thought. The girl looked at him.

"What do you think you're doing?! We only have today for you to tutor me! The freakin' test is tomorrow!" Lily yelled.

When Yoshitomo didn't say anything, she started to get angry. "Uh, hello! Anybody in there!" She smacked his noggin. Still nothing.

One really shouldn't get a sassy demon girl angry. Because the softest thing she could do that was as closest to a nice little playful punch, was a kick in the shin. So she did just that to the blond.

"Ow! W-what was that for?!" Yoshitomo whined, clutching his aching lower knee.

He looked up at her. She looked pissed. "Not in the mood for another one of your stupid tricks! And that was for not listening to me when I was talking to you!" Under her breath Lily muttered, "…dumb blonde…"

He wasn't even paying attention to her! She wanted Yoshitomo to look her straight in the eye. But instead he was looking at her chest. Her front was actually quite large for a fourteen year old girl. "What the—"

"HEY YOU FREAKIN' PERV! STOP LOOKING AT THEM!" Lily furiously yelled and punched him in the side of his face.

He rubbed his cheek. "Ow… Okay sorry. Can you forgive me?" he asked giving a playful smile.

The demon's only response was a stern "no!"

Yoshitomo had come up with the most stupidest comeback. This remark will soon get him in a world of pain. More pain than he'll ever feel in his entire life.

"Not even if I told you that your boobs give me the hots." As if on cue, the blond lifted both his eyebrows at the same time, twice.

All of a sudden, Lily wasn't standing in front of him anymore, but in back of him. The boy howled in pain as Lily kicked him in his "little buddy". Or as some call it, the manly part.

"Humph! That's what you get, _perv_!" She emphasized the word "perv" saying it in a malicious tone of voice. "Now get the hell out of my house!"

She then kicked him out. Literally.

"Wait!" Yoshitomo managed to say through the searing pain on his… part. "Can I get your number?" Even for somebody paralyzed by pain from this girl, he still wanted her phone number.

Eyeing him suspiciously the demon girl asked, "why?"

"So I can text you the answers for the math test. If we didn't get anything done today, I can still give you the answers!" Yoshitomo said. Why was he so optimistic about everything?

Lily thought over his "brilliant" idea. "…I'll give it to you if you don't use it to sext me or something…" She paused. "Don't get any thoughts." She gave him a small paper with ten digits. "Or else."

Yoshitomo gulped. He didn't need to know what the "or else" was. Either it would be painful mentally, physically, or possibly both.

It was the next day and everybody was already inside their classes. Well… everybody except for Mayzoro-sensei.

For a second, every student in his class was gonna think that Mayzoro was going to be absent until…

"Alright maggots!—"

"AAHHH!" One moon tribe girl had decided to do a scream from one of those scary movies.

"Ahah…" Mayzoro laughed sarcastically. "Veerrrry funny…" he rolled his eyes. "Alright! We have a test today!" Some "boo's" an "ugh's" can be heard from the students. Mayzoro's eye twitched and yelled. "Too bad you little shi—"

"DON'T USE BAD WORDS, YOU'RE SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE!" A young girl yelled. Lily snickered, looking back at the girl. She too had pure black hair with red highlights. But she also had two fuzzy canine ears atop her head.

Lily high fived the other girl. "Haha! Do that more sometime, 'kay Karasu-chan!" Karasu nodded in response with a smile on her face. Seems like everybody hated this teacher anyways.

He stalked silently across the isles, handing down a test paper to each student. Right behind Lily was Yoshitomo, ready to give her any answers she seemed that Mayzoro was oblivious to Lily pulling out her small flip phone. She rolled her red eyes. _Such a stupid man. _Pulling out her pencil, the demon girl glanced at the first question. Immediately, the girl started texting as if her life depended on it. "_9 76/48 + 74.61? C'mon Yoshi-kun answer!"_

Realizing what she had just called him, Lily began texting him nonstop messages. "_I DID NOT MEAN TO CALL U DAT! I MEANT "YOSHITOMO-BAKA-SAN"! STAPH U DONT UNDERSTAND WUT I MEAN :'("_

_"O i get wat u mean bby ;)" _Came Yoshitomo's disturbingly quick reply.

Lily wrote back in all capitals,_ "STFU U FCKER! /)0(\" _In real life without texting, she was so flustered and red that she used the black hair atop her head to hide her cheeks. _Stupid Yoshitomo… _she thought instinctively.

Observing the next question, she decided to skip it. Too hard anyways. _Wait!_ Browsing through all the fifteen questions on the paper, she mentally face palmed. _All of these are freaking fractions!_ She started freaking out.

Grabbing her phone, she texted as if her God had just told her that it was the only way of living. "_YOSHITOMO SEND ME A PIC OF UR ANSWER SHEET! PLZ!"_

At first there was no response for about five minutes. So the most reasonable thing to do was to flail in her own seat. Mayzoro looked up from his playboy magazine and stated, "Lily-chan. If you're gonna flail, then flail quietly." His eyes then directed back to his "totally innocent" magazine.

The demon girl shrunk a bit in her seat. Slamming her head repeatedly, she kept blaming Yoshitomo for not even tutoring her. _It's not like I'd bother learning anything, anyways..._

A sudden light shown from her hand and Lily quickly read the text in a rush. "_Hehe srry. I was still working on teh test. But I'm done now :3"_

She rolled her eyes and began jogging down the correct answers on her paper_. I hope he's right._

Her eardrums blasted when a loud alarm rung through the school. She probably wasn't the only one who has a mini heart attack because several other students clutched their chests.

Everybody looked towards their teacher as an announcement came from the loudspeaker. "Hello yes everybody, this is your principal. One of our teachers had started a large fire that is spreading all throughout the second and third floor. All classes are to immediately evacuate the building and head to the grass area. Thank you and I hope to see no one dead."

There was a deep silence for half a minute then all students began screaming and heading towards the door. But Mayzoro had to stop everyone, shouting, "NOBODY'S LEAVING THE ROOM UNTIL EVERYBODY FINISHES THE TEST!" What a stupid influence!

The students sat back down in their seats. They all know what happens when Mayzoro gets real angry.

A large chunk of the ceiling crashed down onto the floor. Just one look at that and everybody began drawing scribbles on their test paper, faking the answers. As if in the same exact moment, all the kids ran off delivering their papers to Mayzoro's desk.

"Now _that's _being a good teacher!" Mayzoro said to himself, following his students down the hall. When they all got to the grass area, he began taking roll, making sure that everyone was here. "Kira?"

"Here."

"Karasu?"

"Here!"

"Xelia?"

"Right here, teach!"

Mayzoro rolled his eyes as Xelia said that. She can be so weird at times. "Lily?" No response. Mayzoro began to look around; up, down, left, right. No Lily. Instead of trying to look for her, he just marked her name as "tardy."

"Minamoto-san. Please deliver this to the basket," Mayzoro said, pointing to a basket where the other teachers were crowded and bunched up together. Yoshitomo frowned but still nodded. He was this teacher's A student after all.

Yoshitomo rushed to go drop the papers off in the basket but heard a voice calling his name. It was faint but still audible. _Who…?_ The blond turned around but didn't see anybody. The voice was now yelling but whatever it was saying, he couldn't make out. "YOSHITOMO! HELP PLEASE!" The voice cried.

This time he heard it's words clearly. And he remained in that one spot, thinking of what to do. The person who he literally fell in love with years ago was screaming for help. "I'm coming Lily!" he yelled back, determined to get her. His eyes quickly found the girl. She was dangling onto a ledge on the third floor. Though getting to her would be hard.

The third floor was engulfed in flames except for her little ledge.

"Aww dammit…"

The blond climbed up the stairs without any second thoughts. Hopefully Lily is okay. As he got to the second floor, he saw a small four-legged animal that looked as if made of blue fire, race up the stairs too. _A fox… or…_

Yoshitomo followed the fox-like creature who apparently led him to Lily's edge. The smoke wasn't much of a problem for the boy but the girl had her shirt pulled up to confine what fresh air she had left.

"H… how did you get up there if we were on the second floor?!" Yoshitomo asked.

Ignoring Yoshitomo, the blue fire fox prodded to Lily's ledge and spoke telepathically. _Ahem, hello Kagome-sama. I am a messanger kitsune named Aisu. Tsukuyomi sent me to get you. _

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure that I can go with you as soon as I'm down from here. I really don't like being up here!"

Yoshitomo took her hand and gladly brought her up next to him. "One question, who's Kagome—"

"LETS GO I DON'T LIKE BEING HERE!" Lily yelled. _I'm afraid of heights now I guess..._

The two ran to the first floor of the building along with Aisu trailing behind. As the three got out onto the grass, nobody seemed to be there. It was all barren and empty. Where did everybody go off to? The only other source of life was an unusual human shaped silhouette in the distance.

_What's that…_

A strong, defiant male voice started to say loud and clear from the silhouette, "Kagome-san! What are you doing?! And who is this boy?" A figure stepped out and brought a hand to Lily's hair. "I said _who is this boy?_"

The man stood tall with red markings glossed over his face. Those markings usually represented gods but the trademark pure white hair wasn't there. He had black hair, with little red tips.

The man grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her. "C'mon Kagome. You have to train for your next mission."

Yoshitomo was confused. "Who's Kagome? Mission? Train? "What do you mean?! I don't even know you, and why're you taking Lily-chan?!"

The man turned around and just laughed. "Why does a peasant like you want to know?" His eyes matched the the color of human blood.

Yoshitomo took a deep breath and announced, "b-because Lily-chan is my girlfriend!"

At that moment, everybody froze. Aisu, Yoshitomo, Lily, and the man stopped all at the same time. But Lily was first to speak. "W… what…?" She glanced at the only moon triber here and cursed silently at him. "Ahaha, that's right Tsukuyomi-sama. W-we're a couple…"

Tsukuyomi shifted his eyes; looking at his right to Lily, then at his left to Yoshitomo. This moment seemed really awkward and uncomfortable.

"I don't really approve of this, Kagome-san. I am the god who created your creators and they both are dead. So I am the one in charge of you. I don't like this kid and I might as well kill him right here and now." The deity threatened rather menacingly, pulling out a large whip-like object from his belt.

As he walked forward, Aisu who was silent this whole time confronted the god. _Tsukuyomi-sama. Don't you think that this boy may be useful? You might need him in the near future. _Aisu suggested.

"Uh… we can all hear you..."

Ignoring that boy's words just now, Tsukuyomi raised an eyebrow as he thought for a moment._ Could he really be useful? _

The god pondered on this subject for a good two minutes or so. He played same questions repeatedly in his head. _For what would I use scum like him? Why would I use him? Is he worth all this? Will his fate end up for good use with me?_

The deity didn't need to think any longer about this.

"Minamoto-san, I don't want you to ruin my plans. Kagome-san will keep watch over you." Tsukuyomi disappeared and shower of shadows followed him. Lily sighed in relief then slapped her new official boyfriend.

"Way to go genius… now I have to 'watch over you'. Just don't screw anything up, okay?" Lily growled darkly at him. She sighed and looked around at Yoshitomo. "…I… I might actually like you…" she admitted shyly, eyeing the ground. "B-but that doesn't mean anything! Nothi—"

It was too late as the blond already pulled Lily into a kiss. There seemed to be a lot of emotion in it as both faces of the kids were a bright red and flustered. Yoshitomo was enjoying this but Lily's eyes were widened. Her red eyes then closed as she melted into the kiss.

"I like you," Yoshitomo said smiling warmly at the demon girl.

Her face grew red and pushed him down, not daring to look at him.

_**A/N: (Lol I fail at romance. XD *shot dead*)**_

* * *

Several years later…

_Sweat penetrated his field of vision and his breath had gone shallow, breathing heavily. This was supposed to hurt more for his partner but he was in some deep pain himself. But with each breath of pain, an ecstatic moaning sound released from his throat. 'Why… why does it hurt so much…? And yet it feels good…'_

_"Yoshitomo… Yoshitomo…" a low feminie voice echoed in the blond man's thoughts. The voice sounded quite familiar and yet with each call, Yoshitomo wanted to run up to her. _

_"I-I'm coming…" It was too late as his head felt as if a bowling ball came crashing down on his skull. "O-ow…"_

"YOSHITOMO WAKE UP! AND QUIT PUTTING YOUR HAND ON MY BOOB!" The booming voice of Lily woke up the moon tribe man. Not only that but she also threw a vase at him.

She soon gasped and quickly rubbed his head. "Yoshi-kun I am _so _sorry! I-I shouldn't have done that, I swear it was an accident!" Lily apologized as sincerely as a demon can get.

Yoshitomo nodded while rubbing his head. "Its okay Kago-chan. I forgive you." His words became that of a whisper so that she wouldn't hear him. "Its okay because pregnant woman get aggressive and such…"

"Huh? What was that, Yoshi-kun?" Kagome cocked her head slightly to the side.

Yoshitomo ignored her question and began asking his own. "So if its a girl, what would you want to name her?" he asked happily.

Kagoome grinned and looked down at her stomach. "I don't know yet… maybe I would name her Kanon. What about you?"

The blond man smiled warmly and said the names loud, clear, and proudly. "Girl would be a Rei as I can already picture her in my mind. If it was a boy then I'd obviously name him Yoshitsune!"

"No!" Kagome slightly yelled. "Aah sorry… but I'm not going to name a boy 'Yoshitsune'… I don't like it and it has that same 'Yoshi' part in the name. I'm thinking of… Ushiwakamaru!"

"Ushiwakamaru doesn't sound long at all. Ushiwakamaru only has six syllables, it isn't long," he said sarcastically.

"Well I think that its better than Yoshitsune—"

Aisu walked up to them silently, jumping on their bed awkwardly. "Tsukuyomi-sama wants you guys," he stated cooly.

The couple laughed but then quickly ran out.

"Ya know, I don't think a woman in your condition should be running!" Yoshitomo said.

"That's pretty bold of you to say!" Kagome scowled at her lover. "You know what they say, 'the lady of the couple _always _wins!' And I'm not like regular moon tribe girls. You know that I'm a demon and yet you say that."

Knowing that Yoshitomo had already lost, the two continued running to where Tsukuyomi resided. The god could hear soft panting coming from outside the shrine. "Oh there you two are."

"YES YES WHAT YOU NEED US FOR?!" Yoshitomo yelled unconsciously. He then covered his mouth and looked on wide eyed. "I-I am so sorry I didn't mean to say that I me—"

"I need you two to kill my sister, the sun goddess," Tsukuyomi said so straightforwardly.

"Oh well, okay, whatever you say Tsukuyomi-sama," Kagome plainly stated. "C'mon Yoshi-kun, lets go." She began dragging her husband across the room and took him inside a spacecraft.

"If we use this then we'll be there in just minutes." During the couple minutes, Yoshitomo started to lazily draw and Kagome just sat and looked around the stars. She glanced at his tablet. "Honey what _is _that?" She asked.

Yoshitomo simply put it as if it were the easiest thing in the universe to recognize. "I'm picturing what I think Tsuki's sister looks like."

Kagome chuckled lightly. "Don't call him 'Tsuki' in his face. He gets pissed. And that's supposed to be Amaterasu?" a small sound of suppressed laughter escaped. It was almost impossible to hide the big grin on her face.

"I-its not my fault I can't draw!" Yoshitomo exclaimed defensively.

By the time they landed, Kagome screamed in fear when she stepped out onto the plain. "Yo-Yo-Yoshitomo! What are we standing on?!"

"I have no idea… its so green and fresh… should we destroy it? I think people from those other worlds call it 'kusa.' That's supposed to be grass, I think." Kagome gave him a I-know-what-kusa-means look. Yoshitomo put his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay."

A gust of wind past the two and a white wolf faced them. _Who are you? It asked. What are you doing? Would you like some help around here?_

Kagome just had her mouth hanging down and Yoshitomo groaned. "Another animal that can speak? Aisu wannabe…"

_Um excuse me? _The wolf transformed into a young girl about the age of fifteen. "Are you looking for someone? I can show you around here if you want." For a wolf girl, this person seemed really polite.

Kagome was still slightly shocked so Yoshitomo said for them, "ahem, we're looking for the sun goddess, she also happens to be the moon god's sister. Do you mind if you can direct us to her?" The blond smiled at the girl.

The white wolf girl froze up and her emerald eyes looked at the boy. "Um… and why exactly would you be looking for her?"

Kagome cleared her throat and announced to the girl, "Tsukuyomi-sama told us to find her and kill her. And as much as I hate killing living organisms, I cannot defy my master's orders." A small crack of a smile formed on her lips. "Can you take us to her, sweetie?"

The wolf girl took a shaky breath. "I can't. Me and my brother have a history of… bad memories, you could say."

Yoshitomo sprang up. "So you are her? What's your name?"

"Amaterasu," her voice soft as silk, answered delicately. "I'm sorry but you both have to leave. Takamagahara isn't a violent place and I demand no fighting here." Amaterasu continued to explain further, "I am the ruler here, after my parents's deaths. I, Omikami Amaterasu, hereby dismiss you. If you don't leave soon then…" A medium sized mirror reflector with multiple colored flames appeared from thin air. "Let us battle!"

Kagome sneered and exclaimed, "okay lets battle! I've been itching for a fight since nine months ago!"

Amaterasu was about to say something but she got cut off as Kagome slashed at the air with a tessen fan. Yoshitomo and Amaterasu gasped simultaneously.

"Lets fight, Amaterasu! I can't fail Tsukuyomi-sama! C'mon! If I lose, I'll take the punishment; if you lose, you go by my hand," Kagome said darkly. She was always aggressive but never this aggressive.

Yoshitomo grabbed the demon's arm. "Don't fight, Kagome-chan! You're disabled until the baby comes out!" His voice was stern and strong.

_So I was right…_ Amaterasu thought cocking her head to the side._But I still told them to leave. _She sprinted towards the woman and brought out her Devout Beads. "Get out of the Celestial Plain! I know that you are a demon!"

Normally, the wolf girl would never harm any living creature but demons were another thing. They were evil; they were created by her evil brother.

"Watch out!" The blow would've hit Kagome if it weren't for her husband. His body fell on the ground with a thud and he landed head first.

"Yoshi-kun!" The loud scream could be heard from across the floating island. Kagome ran a couple feet to get to the blond lunar man. She took his body and noticed a large scar through his right eye. "Yoshi-kun…"

The sun goddess, feeling as guilty as ever, looked down at the grass. "G-get away from me! Get away from Takamagahara!" Before the goddess could flick her puffy tail, Kagome left the plain, carrying Yoshitomo.

The two went inside the spacecraft once again, only this time the atmosphere fell silent. "Oh Yoshi-kun, I should've never actually try to fight her."

His lips's end raised slightly, smiling. "Its okay, Kagome-chan. Is… my eye bad?" He asked a little worriedly. His wife nodded slowly. He chuckled, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Ha not a problem. Just have to put this here and fix this there and…"

Yoshitomo then put his long bangs off to the side to cover his right eye. "There."

Only minutes later, the two emerged from the craft and trudged unhappily to their moon god's shrine.

"I saw the whole thing. Pathetic little shits!" Tsukuyomi stood from his throne area. "You two are to be executed," he said rubbing his temples. "Go away or I'll have to kill you myself!" As soon as he said that, Kagome groaned. "What was that? I said _get out!_"

"Don't tell me…?"

"YES NOW! CALL MICHIZANE-KUN!"

Yoshitomo picked up the phone and dialed as quickly as possible_. "Hello?"_

"MICHIZANE, KAGOME-CHAN IS GIVING BIRTH! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Michizane hung up the phone without saying another word. "WHAT HE SAY?!"

"Ehehe… he said that he'll be right over, honey!" Yoshitomo lied, gradually smiling. An audible pain filled groan came from Kagome. "He's coming, just hold on—"

"WHAT DOES IT LIKE I'M DOING?!"

Yoshitomo looked out the window. _Michizane hurry!_

As if man heard his plea, the other moon triber came bursting through the door holding medical supplies and such. "Who's giving birth?" The second blond pointed to Kagome using his head.

"WHO DO YOU THINK?!" Kagome yelled out.

Michizane looked at her pregnant self then smiled warmly. "Haha, breathe deeply; in and out." Kagome did what she was told except her breath was hitched. "Good. Now keep breathing deeply and push!"

The demon woman pushed and pushed letting out moan sounds. "Ugh!"

"Keep pushing!" Michizane continued, picking his words carefully. "Do not stop until the baby's out!"

There was soon a loud cry that couldn't be ignored. Kagome would have passed out of stress and relief, right then and there. And Yoshitomo picked up the newborn from the other moon triber's hands.

Celestial offspring were different. Human babies need a couple days or weeks to open their eyes and ears. Celestial babies could see and hear and smell just seconds after their birth.

The baby looked at it's father and smiled deeply. Or as deeply as a baby can get. "Kagome-chan! He has my hair and your eyes! What do we call him?"

_Him… _"How about Ushiwakamaru?"

"That's awfully a long name, don't you think?" Yoshitomo frowned, looking at the boy.

Michizane couldn't take their bickering. "Just call the baby, Ushiwaka! Its shorter and it has the name your wife likes." He looked around the room to see the two's faces. "Good enough?" Both nodded. "Well I'll be on my way now!"

Gathering his things, Michizane was about to leave the room when a sword sliced through the air leaving sparks. "I said to get out! Now I will have to kill you!" Michizane froze up. That voice was Tsukuyomi the moon god. Or… he wasn't the moon god anymore. The moon triber was only one of the few who actually knew how evil their "god" is.

"Kagome, Yoshitomo! Take Ushiwaka and leave!" Michizane commanded without second thoughts.

Yoshitomo escaped the little house holding both his wife and his newborn. "Hey Tsuki, its not right to try to kill someone who just gave birth! That's insane and just… ugh!"

The god took his chance at smiling. "So you do not want me to kill you." The moon triber nodded and put down the demon girl. "Then let me not kill you but the demons." Yoshitomo looked around confused and all sorts of demons and monsters sprang forth from just a snap from fingers.

The deity snickered evilly, showing some fangs. "Kill them for me, will ya?"

He left and demons of all shapes and sizes took his place. There was a large group consisting of seven of them but one stood out among the crowd. It was a young boy looking ten years old who led the group. As soon as he saw who he had to kill, he stepped out.

"A-ah… Akurou you can go kill them. I'll stay out of this…" he said.

The other boy with purple hair shrugged and disappeared. "Go kill 'em! I'm too young for this anyways!" With those words, the other demons started slashing at the defenseless parents who weren't even trying to protect themselves.

One demon with goldish hair and ears swiped at their arms and face using a nine pronged sword that coursed electricity through each prong. He laughed menacingly and with each blow he'd done, there was a giggle coming from his throat. "Hahaha!"

A man came up next, holding to flaming katanas in his hands. "This'll be fun!" Within seconds, the swords made their way into their victim's chest.

"Agh!"

"Ugh!"

A little blood coughed itself up from Kagome's and Yoshitomo's mouth. Nothing was important now other than keeping Ushiwaka unharmed. A loud "stop!" came from the same boy who refused to fight.

The blue haired boy rushed them out and started explaining, "they're already technically dead! There's no need to slice their heads off or something!"

As soon as the rest of the demons left, the boy rushed to Kagome and Yoshitomo crying. "I-I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let them! They were my responsibility and if I was more brave, I would've told them to stop sooner! A-and—"

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "Its okay… Yami-kun. But… please take care of… Ushiwaka…" she muttered. It took deep breathes and such a long time to say that.

Yami shook his head denying the fact that the two were as good as dead.

For Yoshitomo, lifting a six pound baby seemed like such an effort. "Take him… Leave and just… take him." He smiled one last time in a last ditch effort to try and make the baby smile too. "Goodbye Ushiwaka. Yami… will take care of you…" The moon triber faced the blue haired demon. "I-I don't want him to get hurt… okay?"

"I'll take proper care in feeding him and such," Yami said to the two parents, smiling and taking Ushiwaka.

Kagome smiled and looked Ushiwaka in the eye. "…Ushiwaka-kun. Try not… to get into that much trouble… Knowing that you're my child… that can be hard." The baby's eyes matched her's; same gleam to it and same red color. "Yami-kun… please do something about his eyes… too. I… I don't want anybody to scorn or hate… my boy… he's your cousin too, you know that…"

Yoshitomo's breaths along with Kagome's did not go unnoticed and Yami couldn't bear to watch them suffer one bit. He took out his sword with tears streaming down his face. The two parents nodded.

Then blood was everywhere. The sight was overwhelming and too much for the demon boy. He took Ushiwaka and fled the bloody area.

Yami tripped on an unconscious Michizane on the floor. He tried to shake the moon man awake but he didn't open his eyes. He was breathing that was good. But he was also wounded, which was not good.

Confused Yami had no idea what to do. Leave this man to die by himself? Save him and risk the baby's safety? Sure, creatures on the rock were savage but no one would try to hurt a baby.

He decided to go with the second idea and hugged his cousin. He laid him in a cardboard box and kissed Ushiwaka's forehead. "I'll see you soon," he said. A metal hand reached into the demon's pocket as he pulled out an item that glowed a turquoise blue. "I promise…"

He implanted the blue item into Ushiwaka and fled, to go help Michizane. "Stay safe! I'll be back!"

But soon after he left, the newborn cried and cried leaving wetness on the one blanket he had.


End file.
